Reid Oliver's Bad Day
by inthedreamatorium
Summary: Reid is having a bad day and Luke isn't helping.


Title: Reid Oliver's Bad Day

Summary: Reid is having a bad day and Luke isn't helping.

Rating: PG-13

Words: 1390

* * *

Reid Oliver was having a bad day.

It certainly didn't start OFF as one. Traffic to the hospital was surprisingly quick (and he made every green light); his favorite barista was working and by the time he had placed his order and paid, his coffee was ready; he discovered Nurse Patty (who always seemed to cry when Reid was near her) had called out for an emergency; and best of all, three of his patients were released earlier in the day, healthy and well (thanks to his brilliance). Yes, Reid Oliver was having a good day indeed.

Then he got the phone call that would change his life. Luke Snyder had called many, _many_ times insisting he come to an unheard of place to check out some blind guy. He would have been more than happy to do a consult on the guy. The case sounded pretty unique. But Mr. Snyder was pushy –_too_ pushy for Reid's liking. So when he finally called Mr. Snyder back, he said no, hung up on him, and immediately pushed the name "Luke Snyder" completely out of his mind. Until he called again. Except this time, Mr. Snyder's tone changed from pushy to forceful. Reid found himself being blackmailed, and since he has a reputation to protect, he bit. This was how he found himself sitting in a luxurious private plane, jetting off to some small ass town in Illinois.

He spent the two hour flight pouring over Mr. Mayer's file, which of course Snyder faxed to his office. Twelve times.

When he landed in Oak_hell_, he was not surprised in the least to be greeted by a driver. The guy asked Reid if he wanted to stop at the hotel first and check-in. Reid, however, has no plans to stay more than a day. Before he left for the airport, he had his secretary arrange for a flight back to Dallas later this evening. Snyder only told him he had to do a consult and that's all he planned on doing.

The drive from the airport to the hospital took about fifteen minutes and the driver took it upon himself to point out various landmarks to Reid. He thought this was God's way of punishing him back for making the nurses cry yesterday. Karma was a bitch.

Memorial Hospital was a fairly large hospital, which mildly impressed Reid. He was fully expecting some hole in the wall hospital with ancient equipment and an even more ancient staff. But everything seemed up-to-date and the staff didn't look too old. He grabbed the first nurse he saw and asked him where he could find Mr. Snyder. The nurse directed him to the fifth floor and upon exiting the elevator, another nurse told Reid he was down the hall and around the corner.

"Luke Snyder?" Reid asked, approaching a man who, for all intents and purposes, looked like he was twelve. THIS was the guy who blackmailed him into coming to this god forsaken town? Considering the tone of their last phone call, he was expecting someone older… someone menacing. This kid –man—looked _nice_. Who the hell is this guy?

The kid –no, _man_—turned in surprise. "Dr. Oliver, you made it! I cannot thank you enough."

Reid's brow narrowed. "We both know why I'm here. Let's not pretend that this is a normal consult." He was annoyed. VERY annoyed. Ten seconds in and he was already fed up with this guy.

Mr. Snyder looked pained. "Look, I'm sorry. I just felt as if—"

"You felt that you could blackmail me," Reid interrupted. "I'm curious, how much did it cost you to get dirt on me?"

This actually scared Reid. He's done a few things in his adult life he's not proud of but he always justified it as a way to advance himself in his field. On the flight to Oakhell, he kept racking his brain, trying to figure out what Snyder had on him. There was that time he accidentally, sort of maybe stole a fellowship from… fuck, what was his name? Carl Holmes? Curt Hoogie? Charlie Howard? But he never once felt guilty about it. Connor Huseman wanted to be a pediatrician. What kind of respectable person would want to be a pediatrician?

Then there was that one time he slept with his attending, but it was for a really good reason. There was a really interesting case that involved a brain tumor the size of a softball and Reid wanted on the surgical team. When he found out the attending was leaning towards selecting someone else over him, Reid took drastic measures to ensure _he_ would be the one selected. So he let the guy fuck him twice in exchange for being part of the team. He initially felt a tad bit guilty, especially when he found out the guy was married. But it was completely worth it when the patient started to bleed out on the table and it was _Reid_ who saved her life. He ended up getting praised by the hospital and was the official go-to guy for all things neurology-related. It worked out and he had completely forgotten about that little indiscretion. Is it possible Snyder found out about that? Fuck, Reid was pissed.

"Dr. Oliver, I did not want to do it this way. But, you see—"

Again, Reid interrupted this… brat. "What I see is the big, fat silver spoon in your mouth that I hope you choke on. Do you have any idea how many people actually wait their turn to see me, who don't feel that they deserve to move to the front of the line just because they were born with blue blood in their veins?" He was cranky and annoyed and gosh darn it, Mr. Snyder had beautiful eyes. "What makes you think that Mr. Mayer is more deserving of my time than anyone else?"

He felt his stomach flutter. He needed food. And a stiff drink.

"Well, he's not, but he's the only person that I love who needs you."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm here, thanks to you and your father's corporate jet." He sighed dramatically. "Where's the patient?

Mr. Snyder looked uncomfortable. The patient wasn't here. Wonderful.

"Yeah. I uh, I left him a message when I got confirmation that you were on the plane."

Reid annoyed easily, he gives himself that. But there was something about this kid, this _man_ that rubbed him the wrong way. Sure it could be the beautiful brown eyes or the shaggy blonde hair. Or god, those plump lips and the baby smooth skin. He simply didn't like being around this Snyder kid. It gave him a really bad feeling; he could feel his heart racing and he had an uncomfortable twisty feeling in the depths of his stomach. Reid mentally slapped himself. Luke Snyder felt he was entitled because he had money. Reid hates that. He has spent the last ten years going up against these very same people. He never tolerated them and he sure as hell wasn't going to tolerate Mr. Snyder.

"Okay, there's a commercial flight that's heading back to Dallas in an hour. I'm already booked on it. It was a displeasure meeting you, Mr. Snyder."

Just as he was turning to leave, he heard shuffling behind him and Snyder pushed past him.

"Noah, Noah. I told you to call me when you got my message. Dr. Oliver is here, but he's mad."

Reid snorted to himself. Mad was an understatement.

"Dr. Oliver?"

Reid found himself debating about whether or not to leave. As much as he loathes Snyder, he couldn't just ignore Mr. Mayer. He will never admit it, but this case _did_ interest him. It was a challenge, which he liked.

After a few beats, Reid sighed. "15 minutes." As he directed Mr. Mayer into the exam room, he noticed Snyder made to follow them. The last thing Reid wanted was him hovering over his shoulder.

"Alone," he said sternly.

He took pleasure in the shocked look Mr. Snyder gave him when he shut the door behind him. He didn't want him in the room because he knew he would be a distraction. Or at least that's what he told himself as he ignored the butterflies in his stomach and his racing heart.


End file.
